


Zootopia Short Story Collection

by TrashburgerBiz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz
Summary: A collection of the short stories I wrote for Zootopia. These can range from romance ship fics to the tragedy crap you know me for. If there's a particular story idea you wish to see, send them at me so I can articulate it for you. I know it says multiple chapters, but each chapter is an individual short story. I should also note that some of these will stand independent from "For The Record", while some will tie in and be possible continuations. Please enjoy.





	1. Stuff We Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickTracy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickTracy/gifts), [Renzo5375](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renzo5375/gifts), [JudithWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithWilde/gifts).



Nick considered himself a calm animal. Life on the streets had obviously given him time to learn how to perfect his mask. Time to learn to bury emotion. Never let them see that they got to him. This were his skills, among many others. That being said, he knew how to handle a crisis. He knew how to analyze it in his brain and make those split life-or-death decisions that went off more than instinct alone. It made him an effective officer, one who had gained both respect from colleagues and fear from criminals. It also allowed him to keep his head when tragedy struck. Of course, though, he was only mortal. Mistakes could be made. As it was, he wasn’t prepared to lose her.

It seemed no more than the usual jive. Guarding a public official during a speech at such a critical time as election season was sure to have its dangers, sure, but to the extent at which it did in reality caught them all off-guard. Three vehicles rigged of homemade explosives. Only one had managed to detonate, but one was all that it ever took. Sometimes Nick cursed her. He loved his rabbit, but he also seethed at her heart. It was too big for her tiny body. It was this he often said that would get her killed. Today, he wished he had never said those words. 

It happened within a fraction of a second, yet felt as if it took eons. A piece of shrapnel whizzed by the fox’s head as he was rushing folks away from the area as the call that a bomb had been spotted had buzzed into his earpiece. The explosion lit the sky behind him, but he kept pushing as was his duty. He looked up for a millisecond to see that piece of shredded metal hit into the belly of his beloved as she pushed another animal out of the way. She collapsed with a bloodcurdling cry and writhed in agony. The vulpine was by her side in an instant, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried his best to stop the bleeding. His desperate cries for paramedics were droned out by the chaotic screeches of other animals around him, animals he should have been helping. Judy was an officer; they both knew the risks. This was their duty. Their sacrifice. All he could do was clutch her hand and run his thumb along the ring over her finger he bought her only a year ago. She smiled at him with all the strength she could muster through the pain, her violet eyes alight with the fiery passion of love. He rambled anything he could to keep her awake, to keep her from slipping. She squeezed his hand tighter. 

He counted…one heartbeat….two….three. Her hand went slack. His wail of overcoming despair filled the sky. It was then he was heard and then they finally took her. He watched the ambulance leave, frozen on his knees. He forgot his duties. The world could burn forever and he couldn’t care less. It was the only day he wasn’t ready. 

In the following days he remembered their partnership, their love. He stared at the gleaming gold ring on his finger, recalling that night. In the fields at Bunnyburrow, underneath the stars where the only thing that existed in the universe was them. He remembered the wedding, the joy, the dancing, the numerous relatives giving their thoughts both good and bad. He remembered his mother saying how proud she was of her son, Finnick getting hammered and running off with some vixen bridesmaid. He remembered Mr. Hopps' threats if he ever dare hurt Judy. It was the best day of his life.

He remembered the honeymoon and all that entailed. It was that day he learned true fatigue, though he was beyond happy. He remembered the countless nights before and after all this of them cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Their innumerable kisses, whispers of sweet nothings, their paws all over each other on those nights when movies were too dull and they decided the other was more entertaining. He couldn’t forget the teasing from the precinct, especially Clawhauser, when they finally did acknowledge their mutual doting. Of course he also recalled the endless tired days and nights of patrols and paperwork, the broken times when they found bodies, when they had to tell families about the loss of loved ones. They were each other’s crutch. He couldn’t imagine life without her.

It had been a week now. Nick stirred and rose from bed, eyes darting to the clock to see it eight in the morning. Right. It was the weekend. He had it off. The weather outside was a cloudy grey, indicators of a coming storm. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down at the ring on his hand and lead filled his heart. It wasn’t easy. 

Just then his ears perked as the other in his bed stirred and hugged him from behind. The subtle, sweet scent of his beloved rabbit surrounded him and he rubbed his head back. Her voiced was pained, but serene and jubilant as ever. How she maintained it with the injuries she was recovering from, he could never know. “You alright, Nick?”

Her arms laced around his neck and he saw the glinting gold band on her finger that matched his. He sighed in contentment and smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine, Carrots. Just need some coffee.”

Life wasn’t easy. It was terrifying. But despite it all, he had her. And that’s all that mattered.


	2. Awkward Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prompted by judithwilde (Tumblr): Stuck in the elevator at ZPD

It was another average morning at the precinct. Tumultuous as it seemed on the surface, it was organized. Judy Hopps and her partner, Nicholas Wilde, made their way towards the new elevator directly behind Clawhauser’s desk. The recent addition of the new upper wing of the precinct and following relocation of Chief Bogo’s office to said wing facilitated the need of something fast and convenient. Thus, the elevator was introduced. It was a welcome addition for small animals that worked there, including the duo, as the stairs were intended for larger animals.

Judy, ever the morning animal, beamed as she briskly crossed the lobby. Her chin was high with a well-earned pride, and she had a bounce in her step. Nick, or the other paw, was not a morning animal. He dragged his feet, his walk little more than a lethargic shuffle. Even the coffee in his right paw and his partner’s buoyant attitude wasn’t boosting him enough to bring him out of his semi-catatonic state. As a result, the rabbit was a tad annoyed at him. It wasn’t a new thing; he did it almost every single day like clockwork. That still didn’t mean it wasn’t a nuisance, though. As if to put visual emphasis on her frustration other than her kitted brows, her foot had begun thumping against the floor at a near lightning speed.

He finally made it to her, his characteristic, smug smile spread across his muzzle. “Don’t get your fur in a knot, Carrots. You know I don’t like mornings.”

His tone, as usual, was dripping with light teasing and laughter. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button for the top floor. Bogo had asked for them, so to them they were going. “You were being extra slow today. Have me thinking you’re doing it on purpose.”

He feigned indignation, turning his snout up. “Officer Hopps, I am stung! STUNG by these accusations! I would NEVER go out of my way to annoy you!”

She didn’t need to be a detective or even a police officer to know his game. She huffed out of her nose and punched him playfully in the arm. To her satisfaction, he exhaled in slight pain and rubbed the struck area. She shot her own smug smirk at him and the doors closed. They said nothing as the oversized lock box they were in ascended. Nick sipped his coffee casually, his free hand deep in his pocket. Judy had her arms crossed over her chest, her ears draping over her back and head. The elevator lulled for a moment, then halted with a sudden jolt.

The fox almost spilled his coffee, but was beyond relief that his sweet elixir stayed in its Snarlbucks cup. Judy’s ears had sprang up, her nose twitching in curiosity. Her ears drooped and a look of shock passed over her as she realized they were stuck between floors. Alone. Just them in that minuscule room. Judy’s violet orbs darted eyes up to him, but he seemed to be paying no mind as he was furiously trying to text someone for help. He growled and snapped his head to look at her. He wagged his phone. “No service. Or Wi-Fi. We’re stuck in here, Hopps.”

“It won’t take them long to figure it out,” she replied, scanning the button panel for the emergency alarm.

The button was locked behind a cover that required a key. A key she didn’t have. She vented her irritation at thumping her foot rapidly once more. Maybe there was a service hatch above them. “Nick, lift me up to the ceiling.”

He raised a brow at her, but complied and his hands tenderly grasped her hips, lifting her above his head to the ceiling. He had been her footstool many times and had no complaints, but recently had been trying to avoid it if he could help it. See, they had been partners for about a year and a half now, and very close friends in addition. However, over time he had begun to feel the deep stirrings of something more. He had begun to notice more minute details about her, took more interest in how she reacted. He’d do anything to hear her giggle, to see her flustered, to make her smile. Even more, he’d do anything to be around her and be able to gaze into those captivating, alluring eyes.

He would never admit it to her openly that she made him squirm inside when she got near. And as of right now, this was one of those moments. Her scent filled his sensitive nose. He noticed her scent before, of course. Yet he never tired of it. It was sweet and soft on the senses, her being a prey animal. Unlike most prey animals, her scent had a tinge of spice to it. He never knew why, though he attributed it to her assertive personality. He resisted the urge to accidentally inhale. The proximity lasted only for a moment before her curse brought him out of his reverie. He was thankful for his fur being the color it was, as it hid the small blush that had rushed to his muzzle. He set her back down. He could tell she was irate. “There’s no hatch. They must have not thought a reason to install one for such a short distance.”

She sighed and slumped down against the wall. Nick plopped down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and speaking in an over-dramatic tone. “It looks like we’ll be stuck in here forever, Carrots. Doomed to an existence in the box until the world outside as we know it ends!”

His free hand swept out in front of them in a wide arc. He hadn’t looked down to notice the small pink tinge on his beloved compatriot’s cheeks at having been brought so close to him. She could smell that spicy, aggressive scent that was one of her guilty pleasures. The moment ended quickly as he released her and she resisted the urge to bite her lip and feel annoyed. He now looking at her, obviously expecting some exasperated response to his attempt at a joke.

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers, I think I may die of boredom!” Judy batted her lashes, joining in his game by putting an arm overhead, looking struck.

Nick allowed himself a meaningful chuckle. “I am sure we can find ways to entertain ourselves, Fluff~”

He wriggled his brows at her, eyes half-lidded. Not one to break their unspoken rule, she rolled her eyes playfully and stuffed down the blush threatening to betray her. “In your dreams, Wilde.”

He crossed his arms and leaned back, his smile never faltering. “You’re right, Carrots. It is in my dreams~”

That got him the response he wanted. He felt rather smug with himself as he watched her glare at him, a twinge of color appearing on her cheeks. He knew it was cruel to mess with her like that, but for him the taunting meant more than just that. It actually had meaning, but she didn’t know that. Her huffy face was enough for now though.

Not one to be outdone by him, she retorted sharply “Slick fox like you, it doesn’t have to be~”

To really sell it, she winked. She had learned from him well. Regardless her heart was hammering, as though they had started to shamelessly flirt, she was certain it was in jest. At least to him.

His smile faded a little. He spoke in a more level tone. “Is that what you want, Judy?”

She stared at him, her expression incredulous. She laughed nervously and feeling the tips of her ears heating up. “Nick, are you serious?”

He turned to face her completely, his smirk returning, though it seemed more sweet and endearing than sarcastic. He leaned in slightly. “Carrots…”

His breath was warm and smelled of hazelnut coffee. She gulped and squeaked. Yep, he was serious. She began leaning in towards him to meet him halfway when the elevator quivered. Startled, they shot upright and the lift dinged as it came to the top floor. They jumped to their feet, trying to look normal as a crowd of animals surrounded outside the doors, letting out sighs of relief. They coughed and made the effort to hide the scarlet that lit their countenances rather conspicuously.

They shuffled past the others and stormed to Bogo’s office, only giving each other a glance and a smile. After a moment of silence, Nick whispered in her ear. “We can always finish that later, unless you’d rather it be in our dreams~” 

Her response was a stunned silence and he winked at her, rushing into the office and leaving her there to glare after him. 

Sly fox.


	3. The Broken Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first WildeHopps fic I ever wrote. Mind, I hadn't written in many years before this, as is evident by its length, grammatical errors, and rather weak premise. Inspired by the song by Rascal Flatts of the same name. I want to state I don't own the song; it was just inspiration.

Nick had always been a reserved fellow. One could even go as far as to call him a loner. That was a typical behavior of foxes, no doubt. Sure, he had friends. He had an inkling of a family, even. However, he trusted seldom anyone. His previous experiences as a child had obviously fed into that mentality, coupled with the persistent prejudice of lacking trust towards foxes. The outcome was expected; it had created a man with a barrier around his heart thicker than the strongest trap of the thickest steal. His consistent, mocking smirk was the most prevalent example of his shield. None the wiser of his feelings, thoughts, summations, or worries. 

His advice to himself repeated in his head like a mantra: Never let them see that they get to you.

This habit had protected him for the majority of his life, especially in the business practices he took to. It had also cursed him to be constantly lonely. Relationships were not an option for him as they always ended the same. He found few vixens who took interest in him in the first place, unless you counted the requests he got for hook-ups. But real relationships of substance were impossible for him. He had learned early on that opening himself to those choice women was a fatal error, though little he did. And in there lied the issue: he never truly let anyone in. It was always sarcastic remarks and infectious smirks for him. Never a genuine smile, never a tender tone of comfort. No, for him it was just another person out to get him. That deep-rooted fear of rejection and hate lingered in his subconscious since that fateful day happened. They didn’t care, he told himself. They didn’t get what it was like to trust and open yourself only to have those you were dedicated to tear you down. No matter how he wanted to, he just couldn’t give in or give out. 

In the end, he was at odds with them. In the end, his worst fears were confirmed when he did give out small tidbits of his past or happened to not wipe away a tear. They would scoff, they would tell others, or worse, they wouldn’t listen. They would be hearing him, oh yes, but they wouldn’t be listening. They left him in one way or another, some betraying what trust he did give out by cheating or leading him on. He left those people slightly more reclusive and definitely more broken than he had met them. Naturally, he eventually gave up on trying and focused solely on his criminal pursuits with the one person at the time who he had actually could trust. 

Then that one ordinary day happened that wasn’t so ordinary. He remembered taunting that little bunny, being hustled by her, then being dragged by her to find a missing otter. He remembered the annoyance he felt at her proud, dedicated demeanor. Her insistence at trying to be a real cop and trying to find that tiny animal. He scoffed inwardly at the rabbit. The irony missed him at the time, admittedly. Only when that hulking buffalo demanded her badge did he recognise something. It was familiar. He recalled stepping in and talking down the ZPD’s own Chief of Police. How he fumed down at the pair as they made their way to the small tram that overhung the Rainforest District. 

There he had seen himself. He looked at that situation with that bunny and saw her defeated expression in his head. He saw a small fox kit throwing a muzzle to the ground with disgust and tears welling up. It was as if a mirror were placed in front of him. Perhaps that’s why he gave her his life advice. Maybe that was the reason he told her the one secret he hadn’t even told his mother. All possible. Regardless of why, she silently shocked him with comfort rather than indifference or ridicule. For once his smug grin gave way to actual pain, and she had seen and accepted. She understood it well. To her, it was equally familiar. There an inkling of SOMETHING had filled him. Even when she had broken his heart, it was there. Even when he was laying in Finnick’s van, sobbing, the spark remained. Her apology made the spark burn brighter. There she had proven more than anyone she understood. For once, he felt could trust. For once, he felt love.

These memories replayed in his head as he gazed out of his apartment window and into the neon-drenched night sky. His claws toyed with the edges of his badge absently. She had believed in him when no-one else would. She had made him become the man he never thought he could be. A smile played at the edges of his lips and his emerald gaze flicked over his shoulder and down at the sleeping form on the bed behind him. Judy’s breaths were relaxed and calm. Content. Her chest rose and fell in a lulling fashion. Her fur was soothingly soft to the touch, and her warm body gave him more comfort than he would care to admit to anyone. Anyone but her. 

He rested a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He paid attention only to her breathing. His chest swelled with warmth, as cold walls of cynicism no longer blocked the flood of emotion. It had taken his whole life up to that point, but he finally felt at peace.

He muttered under his breath the words of an old country song he had heard on the radio long ago, his words hanging in the present silence. 

“God bless the broken road that led me straight to you…”


	4. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy bond over some games and Nick gets some feelings off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some standard romantic fluff. I'm not good at it. Meant to post it on Valentine's Day, but the Marine Corps told me to go fuck myself.

Nick definitely didn’t want to get up. 

He was trying his damn hardest to ignore the sound of his alarm blazing in his ear. Yet his phone wouldn’t take no for an answer, vibrating defiantly whilst blasting a pre-recorded message from Judy that was supposedly meant to motivate him. He didn’t ask for her to make it, but she did so anyway after taking his phone on one of their video game competition nights. He had gone to go outside to pay for the take out and had stupidly left his phone behind. Them taking each other’s phones and recording things on them or taking ridiculous pictures was nothing new. They had been doing it for months, though it was always in jest and taken with light hearts. They trusted each other enough that they knew each other’s lock screen combinations and openly read messages when advice was needed. Mostly from Judy’s end, as she had recently been getting texts from bucks wanting to court her. She constantly asked him for ways to reply and deflect the would-be suitors. He wondered why she didn’t take an offer, but she wouldn’t have it if he asked.

It made sense, after all. She was confident, buoyant, and definitely in possession of the looks to back the personality. His only guess as to why she wasn’t more willing to take a date was because she was stubborn. Her confidence could be suffocating; overbearing to most. That he knew. But hey, he was used to it and wasn’t much different himself. They would both joke that his ego was prominent enough to have its own gravity well. That stabbed a bit deep into him, but it was Judy. Arguing with her was a losing battle and not worth the trouble it would net him. He did once. No video game nights for a month as punishment. He regretted that, she assured.

However, he did not have the mental faculties to really dwell on her relationship particulars at the moment. Waking up first. He strained to reach to his nightstand and swipe the device that was ruining his morning. Throwing it, though an enticing option, was something he ended up not doing. Buying a new phone was not worth the effort. He fumbled with it until he was finally able to swipe it to the side and cancel the alarm. Normally, since it was a day off and all, he would just delay it. Today he had plans with Carrots, though. Nothing out of the ordinary, just some relaxation in his apartment, some paperwork, then likely the usual game night. His rabbit would take no protest when he stated the night prior that he wanted to sleep in, so awake he did. 

Grumbling to himself and giving a mighty yawn, he sat up and shuffled out of bed. He beelined to the bathroom, not daring to look at his bedraggled fur. He opted for the shower, then brushed his teeth, followed by getting dressed and setting up the desk for Judy. He was just about to start the coffee when he heard his bunny’s fierce, demanding knock on his door. Nick wasted no time in opening it for her. “Well good morning to you, Fluff. Don’t you look fantastic?”

To be honest, she looked exhausted. Must have been up late again working. But she had that smile of epiphany on her muzzle and those always vibrant violet orbs. He would never say it aloud, but even like this she looked stunning to him. No make-up, no dress, no effort. She could just baffle him effortlessly. He was brought back to reality at her snort. “Shush, fox. I look like death. However, I do think I have a new idea on how to find our thief. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before.” 

There she goes again, the vulpine thought. Always with work. Silently, he followed her into the kitchen and gazed her over with his signature smug look as he leaned on the counter and she stormed on with her findings. “So, remember that old possum we questioned near the scene? That lived nearby?”

He nodded and poured her a mug of the fresh, steaming caffeine. He added the usual caramel creamer he bought just for her, along with some sugar, and handed it off. She took it, sipped, and went on as if she hadn’t missed a beat. “Course, I do, Carrots. What about her?”

“Well, I think she was a bit too...guarded when we were talking to her. I think she was lying about not knowing the guy.”

“Why would that be?” His brow arched. He loved when she went off on these tangents. Sure, she was a looker, but damn she was too smart for her own good sometimes. He had his moments, but she dwarfed him in the creative thinking department. He was more practical. He kept her grounded and sensible so she didn’t go off and do something risky. She kept him engaged and in check with his snark. They did well together. But damn, hearing her talk brought him much joy that was hard to put into words. 

“Body language, of course. Crossed her arms, looked up and left when talking, stiffened posture. Usually signs. Plus she took a bit too long to respond, which if she was telling the truth, the answers would be fast. I think we need to go back and question her. I doubt she was involved directly, but maybe those two had a thing. Family or significant others.”

“What would an old rat want with a young skunk like our perp?”

“Jeez, Nick, cold. There could be a multitude of reasons. With the amount of merchandise he stole, he could be buying her gifts. What she would offer him, I don’t know.”

“Think she knows where he drops the stuff off or where he lives, if it is him? Eyewitnesses could be wrong, Fluff, as we see here.”

“I’m certain.”

He said no more on the subject; he didn’t need to. Her mind was made and so he knew that she’d drag him along tomorrow to go see that hag to pester her with more questions about her possible and odd courting choices. Speaking of odd choices in mates…

His emerald hues darted up to her features once more. She had that same scrunched brow and pursed lips she always did when she was deep in thought. Sometimes she would stick her tongue out the slightest of degrees. He studied her for a long time, or at least it felt like it. Enough to make it awkward had she been paying attention. Yet she wasn’t, so he took advantage of the opportunity to admire her for just being...her. Her fur was a mess, she of course was a walking zombie, and a tad musky. But he loved it. Every bit of her. Even on boring days on patrol, or paperwork, or whatever else she managed to find some way to keep him from being too sour. Even in times when he was, even when he didn’t want her around, she still stood by him. So few animals had his life. It was a gesture he could never feel enough thanks for. It’s what friends were for she would tell him.

Except he wished it wasn’t just friends.

For the past month and a half he had found himself increasingly enamoured by this smaller animal. He tried to deny it; it was an affront to nature surely. He couldn’t help it, though. She wasn’t perfect, of course. No one ever is, but she was something he looked for. Someone he could see himself building with. Sure, there were pretty vixens out there, but Judy had this moxy to her. A snarky confidence and headstrong mentality that was similar to his, but channeled in a subtly different manner. He felt wrong for it, since interspecies relationships were a taboo at best, shunned at worst. Then he looked at her again and he realised he didn’t care. It was her. 

He had a hunch she had a similar feeling. After all, they had become close since becoming partners. They knew each other’s habits, mannerisms, body language, their likes and dislikes. They knew each other off the back of their paw. Not to mention he had a good nose and knew how to read animals. She could to, based on detective theory and skill, but the streets opened up a new avenue of biometric cues and signals that most were remiss to. Even so, he was hesitant in fear of misreading the signals presented to him. Judy meant the world to him. She was his closest friend and confident, something animals like Clawhauser and Finnick made a point of. So, for the time being, he kept his troubles to himself. They had a case to focus on anyway.

The rest of the afternoon passed as relatively uneventful. They spent most of it working on filling out warrants and forms for submitted evidence. The pair didn’t talk much; they exchanged not much else other than sparse jabs or jokes. Once they both had headaches and were ready to call it quits, they set work aside and went for a different medium. Nick flicked his game system on and sprawled back on the couch as his bunny took the controller first. It was odd, but not surprising that she liked games related to law enforcement. As such, they were playing a game that involved being TUSK and breaking into homes and shooting terrorists. She excelled at it, and they challenged each other who could do the best each round. Naturally, she seemed to beat him at it. He was never good at these things anyway. 

It started the same. She was on the mic, directing her team members what to do even if they didn’t always listen. She was setting up barricades and traps, resting back against Nick’s chest. He secretly loved this, but if he had to assume, she knew this and had a mutual enjoyment for it. As she played, he occupied himself with just enjoying hearing her rather maniacal laugh as she laid foe after foe down. It was funny, to be honest. He felt a pressing in his ribs and cracked open an eye. 

“Your turn, Nick.”

He snickered. “I think I’ll pass, Carrots. You seem to be ahead. Don’t want to ruin your streak.”

“Since when do you pass up a chance to showboat?” She replied with a cheek only she could get away with.

“Hey, not my fault you’re jealous of my superior skills. Giving you mercy is all. And if you were smart, you’d take it, Fluff.”

“Like you scare me, Wilde. I think you’re just scared you’ll lose. Again.”

“Mm, like a bunny rabbit could beat me.And you say I have an ego.” He held a paw to his chest in mock offense, smirking down at her. 

She gazed up at him, eyes squinting in scrutiny. She left the lobby and set the controller down on the coffee table. Welp. Teasing diversion failed. She was on to him. Even worse, she crossed her arms and gave him her knowing look of “you-can’t-hide-it-from-me-so-you-might-as-well-spit-it-out”. Fuck.

“Alright, Nick. Spill it. What’s on your mind? You never play if you’re pre-occupied with something. It isn’t the case, is it?”

He frowned at her before sighing. “Nah. It isn’t the case. Just some personal stuff. Usual fox stuff. Nothing to worry your little bunny head about.”

She apparently did not like this answer, as she had hopped up to stand on his lap. She tapped her foot rapidly on his leg, arms crossed and a look of determined frustration. “Do not lie to me, Nicholas Wilde. I will make you talk if I have to.”

To say he was surprised by this was understatement. The expression that crossed his face was reminiscent of the one he wore when she had hustled him for the first time. He raised a finger to argue, but cowered under her glowering gaze. “Fine, fine. You win, Officer. I relent. If you must know, I am simply thinking about a certain animal that I love so dearly.”

He glare died down and was replaced with something close to despondency. “Oh. Is it serious?”

“We’re really close. Very good friends. But I am not sure how she feels about me. How do I find out?”

She frowned and stepped off and flopped down a few feet away from him. “Well, we like it when you’re upfront about it. Just ask. I am sure if you are friends, that she would understand.” 

He nodded in mock knowing, scratching his chin. “Hmm. What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

Judy shrugged. “At least you tried. Worth a shot, right? Worst she can do is say no and you remain friends.”

“Got it. Thanks, Carrots. Glad that was solved.” 

And then, without any pretense or warning, he crawled over and flopped next to her and curled his arm around her. Now it was her turn to be stunned and speechless. She stammered for a few second, but coherent words were past her. He was lucky he had russet fur to hide his blush. She wasn’t as lucky, and he could see the warmth on her cheeks easily. Even in the dim light of the flickering television. The fox rested his chin atop her head and hummed. “You did say forward is best, so I figured I would do things the predator way and let instinct talk.”

Judy recovered, but was in no way opposed to this treatment. She sighed and went limp. “You had me worried for a minute there, you dumb fox. Do you always have to toy with me like that?”

“Predators gotta do what he’s gotta do, Carrots. Besides, you know you love me.”

She didn’t respond for a good minute before turning to bump the top of her head against his chest. “Shut up and just hold me close.”

Like always, he didn’t argue.


	5. In The Woods Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone faces their sins at some point. We eventually become our fears. All is found in the woods.

All that existed was the unrelenting cold and biting dark. Inky blackness that consumed any hope or light or essence of breath. I couldn’t see, I lacked awareness of my being past my consciousness. Numb. So numb. 

Feeling trickled into my limbs. I lay face down in the coarse dirt and nettles. My skull drummed, a dull ache and discomforting warmth set upon it. It disrupted all clarity, postponed my ability to move, nauseated me. I was aware of nothing but it for what seemed like hours. Days. Years. I wasn’t sure. I was unable to gauge exact time. However, as more passed, the more I became acutely aware of the rest of my body. It was slick, covered my fur from head to toe. No clothing. It was as warm the feeling in my head, as if it had become a second skin. It stuck to the edges, tangled bits of it together. The scent changed from something coppery to something far fouler that gagged me, though familiar it was. I laid there, too feeble to move, when the one thing I remembered latched to my brain. You.

I gasped out, voice a scratchy hiss through the air. “B-Bella!”

I struggled to get up, to no avail. I called again, stronger. “Bell!”

I continued until my throat screamed in protest at me and the thunder in my head was soothed by that one name. That one memory. 

It was then I realized I had been asleep. Eyes fluttering open, a deep soreness remained throughout my form. The ground was still harsh as my apparent dreams. Managing to look up, I saw naught but the dim light of a full Moon flickering through the tangles and towering trunks of what I could only assume to be trees as ancient as the earth. Other than that sliver of luminescence, everywhere else was black. Cold. Lightless. Hopeless. Sleeping. It was still, but not a single insect chirping or bird hooting. Just darkness. Oppressive. Cruel. My ears twitched as the white noise of a hum filled them. The woods was whispering to me, but every attempt to listen to the words resulted in just...noise. 

I raised myself, heaving my iron limbs out of the roots and dirt that felt as if it was trying to pull me back. Feeble. Weak. Pathetic. Legs that wobbled and refused to listen, taunted me with every attempt to get off all fours. The effort sapped my strength, brought back the thump in my mind. I finally made it, staggering and clutching a tree to keep momentary balance as my head punished me for the effort. I cast a silent prayer to the gods that my mind give me peace. It didn’t. Feeling a semblance of power back in my feet, I limped out into the thicket, into the void that dared to consume me. I called out again. “Bella!”

No echo, the words being snuffed before they got more than ten meters away.

Again.

Again.

Nothing. 

It was then I heard a scream. Unlike before, it reverberated along the air, against every tree until it assaulted my ears. It was feminine in nature and sounded as if it was right near me. Right within grasp, but I knew better. It came again. Dread spread like venom through my veins and my chest tightened. Bella. With no thought or pause I dashed over bramble and rock and packed earth towards it. Tripping, scraping my ankles every few meters, branches thwacking me in the snout, brambles getting caught in my tail. I didn’t care. I didn’t think what I would do when I got there, empty-pawed as I was. My lungs burned with each second, the closer I came the further I was. It lasted only what seemed another minute before I spilled into a tiny clearing.

Regaining my feet, I did not find my fox. I found another. 

He lay with breath coming out in ragged heaps that somehow had no sound, his lower half sagging and limp. His russet fur was stained in crimson, innards from his lower abdomen hanging across the loose dirt around him. I was hesitant, scared for some inexplicable reason. I stepped forward, close enough to have heard any noise that his desperate wheezing may have caused yet there still was none.. His head barely lifted as I drew near and I froze mid stride. Dim emerald hues bore into me. He was shaking, the stench of fear mixing with all of the others that came from one’s insides. Recognition that had dawned in him had vaguely come to me. I wish he would stop looking at me like that.

Neither of us made a noise. The woods seemed to agree. 

I stared back at the mess that was his legs and lower body. He shouldn’t be alive. I saw bone and everything else. I saw no other options. I had to put him out of his misery.

Crossing the clearing, I retrieved a sizable stone. One bigger than his head. I came back to his side, those eyes never leaving me for a second. Stop it. He saw the rock and finally those accusatory orbs shut themselves as he accepted his fate. Raising and dropping the stone took the time that it took for a final heartbeat and then the fox lay still. 

I stumbled back, cheeks blanched in horror. I had wondered what had done that to him, what teeth and claws had caused those wounds, that pain. I couldn’t feel my heart hammering. Those teeth, those claws, they weren’t far at all. They were always close. The urge to retch overtook me, and as I looked up I saw new eyes staring back at me. 

I had seen them in every nightmare, every dream, every mirror, and in every other. They sat deep in the sockets of a shimmering phantom that had no defined edges. It sat between two trees on haunches, rear legs ready to leap, to kill, to feast. It was evil; it was the woods. It wasn’t the woods. It was nothing. It was everything. 

As it lunged, I leapt back and was already bounding away with a speed unlike that for an animal my size. No gully or stream, no rock or root, could hold me back as I bolted away from the hellish apparition hunting me down. All thoughts of you left me, all thoughts of finding you, of your safety, were gone as I made my escape. The further I ran, the thicker the foliage became, the more it hampered my movements, the closer I could feel hot breath on the scruff of my neck. 

Why I fought and ran so fiercely I do not know. Why I cared to even give this body, this soul a chance, I could not fathom. I only stopped once the breath and huff of the demon vanished. Another clearing gave respite and I stood to regain oxygen while I could. I was folly to believe me safe, for none can escape themselves. I felt its claws dig in my sides and ash fall from each wound. I fell to a knee, my cries of agony muffled by the suffocating wood. My skin, my organs, my very soul itself raged with the fire of over a hundred sins. Then once I thought it over, it resurged with greater force. My body was rocked and shaken as all of my misdeeds lashed me and washed through every molecule and then vaporized it. By the end I hunched over, smoke curling off my ash-scorched skin. I could succumb. I could drift away. It was then her name once filled my head once more. 

My Bella. 

Finding strength again, I got to my feet, shaking off the dead embers. I could not succumb. I have but a thousand more eternities of torture to endure. An infinite amount of miles of Hell to cover. Yet she was there, somewhere. Somewhere. 

I’m not done yet.

Lurching on, I looked on at the endless expanse of skyscraper trees, at the Blood Moon teetering just above the horizon, and dominating shade that was all that was constant in this Tartarus of mine. How long I would have to endure, to navigate this labyrinth, I could not know. However, I do know one thing.

I found something in the woods somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song of the same title by Hozier. I do not own that song, but I did think the lyrics fit Ryan perfectly and exactly the type of Hell he would be put in after his death. Just a fun little idea.


	6. A Dance To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Skye, Bella, and Ryan have to infiltrate the house of a coporate CEO suspected of dubious activities. Jack and Bella have to go in as the pseudo couple and act the part. All they have to do is a little dancing. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a little idea SallyWhite92 and I had during our regular bullshittery. Why we do this, I don't know. We just thought it would be a fun little idea to mess with our characters a little bit. Please try not to hate me so much, I am just writing this to indulge myself a little.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” the snowy vixen huffed, arms crossing her chest and icy hues narrowing at the rabbit before her.

“Skyuler, you know I do not jest when work is involved. I do not want to do this any more than you want me to.” Savage was nearly pleading at this point for the fox to see sense. He wasn’t doing this at all because he wanted to, not in any regard. But the mission required it for them to succeed. 

Because who in their right mind would want to dance with the younger sister of the animal you loved? Especially if that sister was the mate of a serial killer that had greed and possessive issues? Nobody would, that’s who. Yet try as Jack might, his compatriot was still being stubborn as all hell. Which he couldn’t see why, as she claimed to not care, that Jack could do whatever he wanted since their ties were purely sexual. However, he felt more than that towards her and he was damn sure she reciprocated those feelings back to him. Though her stubborn insistence that she didn’t irked him more often than not. He wished she wouldn’t do that. 

Still glaring, Skye piped up. “But why Bells? I can dance, too.”

“Not as well, you can’t. And this needs to be perfect, Skye. The host is a more refined animal, and for my usual alter ego to work, it must be flawless. Besides,” he added, ignoring the increased intensity of her gaze. “You are needed to infiltrate his estate and pick up the ledgers. You are our best at getting in quick and quiet.”

The rabbit sniffed and turned to fix his tie in the wardrobe mirror. “Not to mention I need someone to look after Lixo. If we leave him to his own devices, there is no telling what he might do. You know he can be reckless. Keep him on track.”

Skyuler didn’t like this, not one little bit. This was her Jack-a-by. Bella had her mate. She would have argued that he should have Ryan and Bells dance, but she knew better. Ryan was supposed to be dead, and had gained too much infamy in his life to go unnoticed, especially among criminals. Rich, yes, but still pieces of shit all the same. Plus there was the collar and all. Begrudgingly, she was forced to accept that there was no other option for this scenario. 

Didn’t mean she had to enjoy it, though.

Just then there was a knock on the door of Jack’s flat. The bunny’s ears perked and he gave himself a one final look over before making way to the door and politely pulling it open. Standing before him was a vixen that just happened to be a carbon copy of his. Fluffy white fur, dazzling sapphire hues, and full of attitude. Only difference was that she was much shorter, coming to just about Jack’s size. Granted, he was larger than most his species, being that of nearly a hare. Still, she was small for her species. She wore a simple black, silk martini dress. It hugged her slender form nicely. Jack found it fitting, as she had always had a posh sense of style having been raised to do beauty pageants and ballet recitals. Her displeased scowl, however, somewhat ruined the attire. 

Behind her was the grizzled, scarred raccoon that everybody in the ZIA knew, Jack’s personal charge since day one, Ryan Lixo. He wore black slacks, a dark grey dress shirt, and a black vest and bowtie. Simple, matched his fur and provided an unsettling contrast to those arctic, grey-blue hues that almost made him look as if he were blind. He also, as per protocol, had the same shock collar around his neck that he had adorned since they scooped up his corpse. And, as always, his fur was ruffled and unkempt. Why couldn’t he ever look like he didn’t just get up from a nasty hangover? He certainly looked it in countenance too, looking none too pleased with the arrangements. 

Nobody involved was fond of it, truth be told. Charge and boss acknowledged each other with a curt nod before Savage addressed the vixen before him. “Good evening, Bella. Are you ready?”

She scrunched her nose. “Let’s get this over with.”

She turned on her heel and marched to the elevator at the end of the hall, nose in the air. With a more casual yet nonetheless miffed demeanor, Skye followed her younger sister. Jack sighed. Gonna be one of those nights. He gestured for the procyonid to follow, of which he did without a word. They took perhaps five paces before Ryan’s growl of a voice rang in the buck’s ear, causing it to twitch irritably. “I better not see your paws anywhere other than where they have to be, Savage.”

“Oh please, Lixo. You know I have no intentions towards your mate.”

A silence followed as they waited for the next lift, as the girls had not bothered to wait for them. It was brief before Ryan spoke again, albeit softer and a smudge more patient. “When are you two going to make official? You can’t act as if it isn’t more than sex, Jack. Not forever.” 

The striped bunny snorted. “I’m working on it. These things take time, Ryan. I love her.”

“You’re just scared.”

“Watch it.” 

“Fucking pussy,” the coon sneered, though there was teasing in his eyes not vehemence. Like a brother would be. 

Jack ignored him and both males stepped into the elevator as it arrived. They said nothing more the ride down, or as they got into the car and drove to the mansion out in Sahara Square. The night was brisk, the sun just past dipping under the horizon with twilight settling in just after it. Of course, the air changed the instant they crossed the border wall and suddenly it became hot and dry. No animal there liked it, the vehicle full of grumblings about “bad for my fur” and “fuck this heat”. When they pulled up to the gate of the mansion, Jack turned to the two animals in the back, Ryan and Skye. “You two are not to be seen by anybody if you can help it. Take the servant’s entrance, in the rear. Wait for someone to come out and then take their key card. Make your way inside to our host’s office, get what we need. It will be on a flashdrive. Transfer the information to ours. Make sure it is copied and not directly taken, that way it doesn’t seem like we were here. Once finished report back to us.”

He then glared pointedly at the raccoon. “No casualties. Incapacitate only. This has to be clean. Understand.”

Ryan nodded. Satisfied, Jack handed them their ear communicators. “Contact us with these. Once you are done, go get the car. You will be on stand by. Leaving early will raise suspicion, so you will have to stick it out until we can cop a reason to leave. Now, go!”

Both animals hopped out of the room without further words. Making sure they got to the building undisturbed, Jack pulled up to the driveway where the valet was waiting for them. It was definitely a sizable party, full of the illustrious and rich. He turned to the vixen that had been uncharacteristically reserved. Well, at least from what he knew, which wasn’t well. All he did know was that she had a fiery attitude like her sister and had Ryan at her hip nearly at all times. How anybody had been able to rein him in, Jack couldn’t fathom, but she had done it. Yet now she sat quietly, picking irritably at the edge of her dress. It was likely a mistake, but the buck cleared his throat. “Hey, uh...Bella? It is okay, alright? Just a simple dance, nothing much. I promise it won’t be anything else.”

Her gaze went to him, eyes narrowing into a glared he had faced from her older sibling many times before. “Let’s just go.” 

Without waiting for a response she got out of the car with Jack scrambling to do the same. Yeesh, females. He tossed the keys to the valet as he passed and scurried up to the fox. “Best if you don’t run off like that. We are posing as a couple, you know. Don’t want to rouse suspicions.”

Steely silence rewarded him. Excellent, he thought bitterly. This was going to be fun. 

It was not fun. 

Not to say everything didn’t run smoothly, because it did. Ryan and Skyuler had gotten through the mansion to the office undetected and managed to get the information they needed and get out without a hitch. Why wouldn’t they? They were professionals and Jack relied on them and trusted them. This was easy, both predators agreed. 

For Jack it was a different matter. 

It started off routine. Lock arms with Bella, go meet the host. An armadillo he was by the name of Ron Rickert. Interesting, he was so small yet able to balance a million dollar company and an illegal pharmaceutical trading ring at the same time. He was shrewd, but not shrewd enough to know what was going on at that very moment with his two associates. The host offered small talk about business, of which Jack was well versed and was able to navigate. After all, his alter ego was a successful business tycoon. He had to know it. Rickert even gave Bella his attention, kissing her paw like a gentlemammal. Though at the time she took it in stride and flattered him, she looked mortified by the time Jack and her moved to the ballroom. He held back his laugh. 

It was there in the ballroom that things went a bit wonky, though not compromisingly awry. The dances started off slow, formal. Both animals in disguise were experts at the art of dance. They moved and twirled and twisted fluidly along the dance floor. It was a bit embarrassing and awkward, since he had to put his paws on her in places he would not prefer, but her short temper wouldn’t have it from him. As a result, she led most of the dancing. They kept this pace and style for roughly five songs before the attendees of the party decided with their brilliant, sloshed minds that they wanted an affair more club oriented. Not wishing to displease, Rickert ensured such an event could occur. Within no time there was more upbeat music and animals all across the room dancing in...the most peculiar way. 

Jack stared a few heartbeats, ears flattening along his back. His muzzle scrunched in disgust. He could not tear his gaze from a particular couple, a serval and a raccoon. Both females. The raccoon was bent over, tail high, and the servals was doing rather unsavory gestures with her. Paws on the hip, crotch to rear and all. “Are they--?”

The vixen hissed softly. “Yes, they are dirty dancing. Grinding. Looks like fucking Ailene is having fun.”

“Who?”

“Nobody,” Bella snapped, eyes sweeping the room. “We better join them. Our guy is watching us.”

Sure as hell, Rickert was eyeballing them with interest once Jack could see him. Unsettled by what he would have to do, he stood there somewhat awkwardly. “Uh…”

“Do not tell me you are going fucking dumb on me now?! Sweet fucking Karma. Here,” the vixen turned and growled at him, reaching back to forcefully move his paws to rest on her hips. She backed up, rear against his crotch. “Follow my lead.”

And so he did, woefully having to do this sequence of rather detestable movements with her. They did many different ways, with her even wrapping a leg around his hip at one point. Why him? Why?

It was then at the most inopportune time that Skye and Ryan had found a position to watch the inner proceedings. Going along a secluded balcony on the roof, they found a good view in the bay window. It took them about ten seconds to find the pair. And about one more to go into conniptions. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING TO HER?!” Ryan bellowed in disbelief.

Skye was more reserved with her fury, looking away with flattened ears. “I don’t care what he does, it’s just sexual between us. I don’t care. I don’t care.”

A moment of shocked silence. “He’s touching her ass.”

The vixen’s gaze shot to the window and at the duo. “Starting to care, going to cut his paws off.”

“No, I call dibs. That is my mate he is touching.”

“Bitch, get the fuck in line. That is my rabbit she is rubbing up on. Only I get to do that!”

“Fuck this, I taking this shit,” the raccoon snarled, touching his communicator. “Hey, Savage, there any reason you’re rubbing your dick on my mate’s leg?!”

Paws full and unable to respond, Jack listened as he soon came under a verbal berating by both his charge and soon by Skye. Of course, Bella could hear, if her expression was anything to go by. Neither of them were enjoying this. Well, he kinda was. Bella had a nice ass. 

As it was, the ending couldn’t come fast enough and an hour or so later, both animals walked out into the night air full of relief. They stayed away from each other, hopping in the car and letting a peaceful silence befall them. It felt good not to acknowledge each other. They had peace for about fifteen seconds before the two animals in the back resumed yelling at them. He hit the gas to get them out of there, trying his best to shut out the threats and pure rage assaulting his ear. He noted that Bella didn’t seem to be getting any hate at all. They acted as if it was his fault. Fuck his life. Once they were home, he didn’t get a step before Skye grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him towards the elevator. “We are having sex. Now!”

“But, Sk-Skye--”

“No! I must get my sister’s scent off you. You smell horrible!”

As for Ryan, he had a similar idea. He carried Bella back to their flat and spent much of the night clung to her and marking her, much to her protest. She had to push him off several times, but gave up from exhaustion when he just kept coming back anyway. She would much prefer to forget tonight, and thus fell asleep cuddling in her mates arms. 

The next day consisted of the debrief. All animosities were casted aside, even if there really wasn’t any real ones there. Instead they all had lunch and talked and enjoyed themselves. It went without saying, but everybody agreed to never do that again nor speak of it again. And they didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading my garbage. If you liked it or hated it, leave comment. I live for feedback and ideas. 
> 
> Also, sure most of you noticed some stuff about Ryan being back and all. Kinda hard not to. Kinda answers some questions possibly, doesn't it? Or maybe not. Who knows~


	7. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between fox and rabbit leaves them without the other. What is a fox to do without his love and life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random WildeHopps stuff I thought of because fuck it and because I have too much angst. Hope you enjoy. If you do, or even if you don't, feel free to leave a comment with some feedback. Helps me get better and encourages me to write.

Snow fell from the Zootopian sky like fluttering leaves on a calm Autumn night. Its powdery appearance coated everywhere in the city where it wasn’t too hot to not evaporate instantly. Most animals relished the winter seasons as long as there wasn’t a blizzard, which was not uncommon. However, today was no such case and only the most unsuited for the climate stayed indoors. Otherwise, couples filled the streets and bakeries and coffee shops and parks. Kits ran with reckless abandon through mounds, hurling snowballs at each other and poor, unsuspecting passerby. Indistinct chatter, laughter, and the usual city sounds melted together to create a pleasant white noise. It was peaceful all around, though not fully for the fox sitting inside his apartment and staring back at a hazy reflection of himself on fogged glass. He was anxious as all hell, enough so that even the season could not tide him over.

Fear, dread, worry, sorrow, and other little insecurities plagued his mind. It had been eight months since he had seen her, after all. Eight months since those fluffy ears and violet hues filled him with warmth. Eight months since she had left him on that train without so much as a word. The night before had been painful, ending in a bitter argument where both had bared teeth and yelled at each other until voices were hoarse. The way she had taunted him with her marriage prospects, with her new job, with how she would actually be happy with an animal that wasn’t so cruel and full of snark like him. How she had dropped everything just to get away from him. How in the coming weeks he hated himself and nearly ended it all several times.

The precinct wasn’t the same without her. She hadn’t exactly quit, but instead got a transfer to the station back in Bunnyburrow. It was new, needed a chief and she leapt at the opportunity. Others saw it just as her usual ambition, but Nick knew better. Knew her better. Thus, he was left alone in Zootopia, chest hollow and heart heavy. At first he remained stubborn. Nobody could see that she had gotten to him. He used the usual jokes, the sarcasm, but in time it waned. They noticed he was more irritable, more short-tempered. Even then, in times he wasn’t those, he was quiet, sullen. Many days he came in smelling like a bar. He couldn’t care less. She wasn’t here, he had no reason to. The only purpose he had at the ZPD or even living was to keep some part of her alive, that determination to make the world a better place. It was a hollow attempt, and did nothing to heal his broken heart. 

Within a week of her leaving he had already broken down many times. He snarled and keened to the sky in the early hours of the morning for his loss of her. Turned their pictures on the dresser around, refused to sleep in their bed and opting for the couch instead. It didn’t smell like her there. Anything he could do to forget her, he tried. Dating other animals, even. Vixens, mostly. Yet they didn’t stay around and he didn’t want them to. They knew damn well just as he did that he had already chosen his life mate. Every animal knew foxes mated for life and every fox could tell when this had already occurred. There was no use he figured, pretending and all. He stopped after only a few attempts. Nobody could be her, could match Judy. No matter what effort he took to forget her, she was gnawing his mind like a debilitating disease. In fact, Nick hadn’t even known how much she had mattered to him until he lost her. 

That was always the way of things, wasn’t it?

It was a common thought why he didn’t go after her, but it was unwise to do so. Work kept him, his mother needed him, and through it all, he was still scared. Not of her family or the prejudiced views, no. They could do nothing to him he couldn’t handle. But the possibility of seeing Judy with some buck, of actually seeing her happy and forgetting him...that would hurt. Was it selfish? Damn right it was, but he couldn’t give any less a fuck right now. He hadn’t the second she stepped out the door. So instead he waited. Waited like a loyal mate would. He stood many nightly vigils, watching, hoping, that one day she might come back to him. 

The fox shook his head and grit his teeth, turning from the window. Must be letting the happy animals outside get to him. He needed to eat, anyway. Whether to make dinner or just hit the bottle was a difficult choice. Thankfully, a knock on the door interrupted this process and he was forced to stall it as he answered. Having no shame about his poor mood or about what consequences might occur from being aggressive, he wrenched the door open, snarling. “What do y--”

He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on the animal in front of him. 

It was a bunny. 

His bunny. 

Staring up at him drooping ears and twitching nose and lavender eyes that held the stars themselves. 

Neither spoke for several heartbeats, a godsmacked look plastered on Nick’s muzzle. One worse than the first time she ever hustled him. He sputtered silently, as if trying to formulate a thought but unable to. Why was she here? Fury and resentment bubbled in his stomach and up his chest. After all the worry and agony she put him through, she had the audacity to show her face again?! He was about to growl and slam the door on her face, but like always she seemed to know what he was thinking. Even if his outward countenance had yet to betray him. Her voice was soft, pleading nearly. All his bitterness vanished the instant its honey-like texture ran through his ears. Just one word and he was hers again. “Nick…”

His breath hitched and secretly he hated himself for letting his guard be so easily broken by this one, small animal. When had he become so weak? Yet as he looked at her, truly took her in, he came to let those thoughts wisp away into air. He had nothing to prove to her and they both knew that they wouldn’t have it any other way. Realizing he had been staring with his mouth gaping like a moron, he gathered his senses. He set his jaw, steeling himself. She was probably here to tell him about her getting married or whatever else. It wasn’t for him. “Hopps.”

The doe didn’t miss that Nick had used her last name with cold formalism. She ignored it. “I missed you.”

The vulpine turned his head, ears going back. Why did she have to do that to him? Didn’t she know how much he had yearned for that? How much he had keened and wailed for her to cure the hole in his heart? She couldn’t have, yet here she was. He lifted a paw and took a step back as she took one forward. His voice was quivering. “Don’t.”

“Nick, please, I-I messed up--”

“You are damn fucking right you did,” he retorted, still unable to look at her. He sighed. “What do you want?”

“....You, dumb as it sounds.”

His head swiveled to face her, eyes narrowing. “Me?”

“Yes, you, Nick. I told you I missed you. Being there without you…”

Nick’s ear twitched as he waited. He had no words. He was going to let her speak. She went on. “I need to apologize. And I don’t mean teary and crying like I used to. A real one, Nick. There is no excuse for what I did.”

She took another step forward. He didn’t back away, instead shutting the door behind her. Not once did his eyes leave hers. He responded with a softer tone than he expected. “The blame is not solely yours. Takes two to tango.”

Judy was not done, holding up a finger. “I left you, Nick. I...I left us! I threw it all away, I almost--”

Nick pressed a paw over her mouth and made a mouth zipping gesture. “Tell me now: are you here for good? If not, do what you need to and leave.” 

She wrenched his paw off and glared at him with that old defiant glare in her eyes that he had come to know and love. “I am staying, Wilde. For good.”

With that she led him to the couch, to which he sat down, eyes still locked. “Are you sure? What about being a Chief in Bunnyburrow? That buck of yours?”

The bunny snorted, nose scrunching. “Please, it was hardly good. I was confined to a desk. They had a replacement. As for a buck....”

She shook her head. “You dumb fox, bunnies mate for life too, you know. I already made my choice.” 

Nick let himself finally let go of the harsh exterior and pulled her onto his lap and lay his chin atop her head. He breathed her scent in. Still smelled of earth and had that gentle scent prey naturally had. Still his Judy. Yet she was missing something, a something he rectified by swiping his muzzle along her head and cheeks. He also swiped his gums along her ears and everywhere else he could reach from behind her. Naturally, she returned the gesture and once they both had each other’s scents sticking to each other’s fur, they were happy. Their silence was disturbed by Judy. “So….forgiven?”

“Hm...not quite, Fluff. I don’t see a blueberry pie in your paws. Maybe once I get that, I can start forgiving you.”

His teasing sneer turned into a wheeze as the bunny elbowed him in the ribs, albeit playfully. “Jerk.” 

“Fine, fine! Forgiven, Officer. Just...stay here with me tonight, okay?”

His request was answered by her cuddling into his chest. Once more a silence settled over them and both animals closed their eyes and took the time to enjoy a rest in one another’s arms. It had been much too long. Of course, Judy had to break it again. “So...Nick...what did you do while I was gone?”

Alot, he could answer. He could say how he tried to live normally after she was gone, that it hadn’t messed with his routine much, but that would be a lie. He didn’t live; he barely survived. He had spent every free minute looking out the window and hoping against all hope that he would see her again. So, honesty with have to do. 

“What any good fox does without his bunny.”

“And that was?”

“Wait.”


	8. What The City Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot based off of and inspired by MisterMead's "Judy Is Dead: A Life Worth Living" AU.

He didn’t want to remember. 

Otherwise he wouldn’t be drinking. 

Yet he couldn’t get her off of his mind if the gods themselves willed it. The badge in his paw weighed no more than a few ounces. But that only applied if you were talking physically weight. Otherwise it was infinite. It carried more than metal or brass; it carried an ideal. A modern call to arms, a current age throwback to the knights of legend. Bore upon the left breast of every officer when they took the oath. The oath to defend and serve the animals of Zootopia, to be the last line of defense against those that would do innocents harm. It symbolized peace, the arm that carried the shield and left the other open to hold the sword. It carried the weight of every citizen, of every officer. Their hopes, their dreams, their aspirations. With it came that oath, that dedication to give everything even if the cost was the officer’s life. It held every tear for the loss of one loved, the reassurance to every damaged soul, a thousand unsaid words. 

It held every broken promise. 

It was a stiff reminder at the cost of service, and oftentimes the lack of gratitude that came with it. It was hope, it was fear, it was joy, it was despair, it was Life, it was Death.

That or it was just some worthless piece of anodized brass that was surrounded in a lot of metaphorical bullshit. At least that’s what Nick tried to convince himself as he downed his fifth shot. He took a brief moment clenching his teeth to let the familiar burn down his throat pass before reconsidering the useless thing in his paw. 

He scrutinized it, glared at it. It glared back. Gleaming, defiant. The urge to hurl it across the apartment was strong, an urge he could not will himself to indulge. A paw came up to his temple, claws running through fur and near his ear. He kept glaring. Still it remained, stalwart and angry at him. Furious with him. The fox’s lips curled back into a snarl. “Fuck you.”

He thrust the badge down on the counter, not caring if he scratched it. Pointedly ignoring it, he went once more for the bottle to pour another shot. No time was wasted in downing that one. Five now, was it? Or six? It was of little consequence which, as the whole bottle would be gone by morning. 

The little charade he played for no one in particular did not succeed in fooling him. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t take his eyes of that damn badge. His emerald hues were drawn to it by an invisible force, one that he doubted he could overpower even if not inebriated. His gaze was less intense than before, being no more than just…tired. So very tired, Tired of fighting, tired of trying to pretend that it didn’t get to him. That SHE hadn’t got to him. Tired of trying to think he could walk back into the precinct and act as if he could be strong for both of them. To carry the burden on his own they once shared. He couldn’t bare to see the world go on normally when for him all that mattered was gone for him. This road before him lay bare, one he would walk without his partner No, not just his partner. His rabbit, his…his Carrots. His wife. His Judy. He was alone. There was no bringing her back.

A shuddering sigh. His thumb swiped over the badge. 

Trust. Integrity. Bravery.

Three things he could never be.

“I can’t do it, Carrots.” 

You can, it seemed to say back.

“No…I c-can’t. I’m…I’m not you.”

He would never be her. He would never be the living embodiment of justice and righteous indignation that she was. Forever determined, ceaseless in her pursuit to “make the world a better place”, as she always insisted. He shook his head. What a foolish rabbit. Is that not what got you killed? Why couldn’t you have just stayed back?! Why couldn’t she for once just be a coward?!

His fist clenched tight, pressure overcoming his chest with it. He wanted desperately to scream, to be angry, to cry, to make someone else feel this torture to his soul. Yet he couldn’t. Partly out of fatigue, partly because…she wouldn’t want him to. She would slap him for even suggesting of pushing the burden on others. That wasn’t what she wanted. 

That wasn’t what he wanted. 

For all his anger and worry and fear and agony, he knew deep down that it was just an illusion. That he could storm and rave all he wanted, but he couldn’t hide from himself. Couldn’t hustle himself. He had promised. He had vowed to her that he would cherish her, through sickness and health. That they together would heal the city, make the world a better place. One step at a time. 

‘Change starts with you. It starts with all of us.’ 

Another sigh, this one more resigned than the last. God fucking dammit. Never could catch a break. He clenched to the badge of newfound strength and purpose. Giving up wasn’t an option. The city needed him. Judy needed him. The road ahead was long. He wasn’t sure he could do it, but he had to try. It was what she would have wanted. 

He got up, swaying a bit as he did. One last shot, then bed. He had paid leave to grief, but there would be no time. She would press on no matter what, and so must he. The fox made a stumble for the door, fumbling for the light switch and going down the hall and to his room. Before he collapsed on the comforter he managed to carefully set the ornament on the nightstand. Weariness and alcohol were already taking him away, but not before he got one final look.

Pale moonlight trickling in from the window touched the edges of glinting, shield-shaped brass. It was unremarkable, just metal, one might mused. Nick knew better. 

It was a declaration to be something more. 

It was an oath. 

It was an undying promise.

“Trust. Integrity. Bravery.”

It was what the city needed. 

It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It was three in the morning and imbued by my sleep-deprived, coffee drunk state. 
> 
> I understand it is short and it has been a long time since I posted anything. That has been for a few reasons, mostly because I was out in the field for over a month and a half and had no access to a computer and rarely any service on my phone. I am not so dedicated to try and write a full fledged story on my phone. I will hopefully be back with a chapter update for "Firewatch" and maybe some more short stories, but those will be pieces more geared towards my close friends, as it will have characters none of you know. This month will be busy work wise and personally, but I ill try my best.
> 
> Anyway, see you all on the flipside.


	9. Invicta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wars are won on risks, battles are shaped by the warriors that make them. There is a fine line on when those risks are too high, and no soldier is invincible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgant story I had got the itch to write about the other night with my ZIA character, Knight. Meant to write a lot more about him, since I love him a lot. So hey, here is a debut fic or something, idfk dudes. Tried to also put some action and shit in there because I need to practice. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: There is a bit of gore and violenceahead, though it isn't horribly indepth. Just thought readers should be aware.

It was just supposed to be a normal data mine and smear campaign, quick get-in and get-out, Milo thought ruefully to himself as he burst through the door leading down the hall and towards the elevator. Yet when did the cops ever let this shit be simple? 

His panting echoed through the dimly lit corridor, his claws scraping along the carpet and tearing out tufts as he made his desperate bid for freedom. Above he could hear the clatter and yelling of many animals as dozens of TUSK crashed in through windows of the upper floors and seized his team, their assets, cracked open their thousands of dollars worth in equipment. Years worth of building that fucking team gone in one night. They were the best at this! How could this have happened?

His footsteps stopped as he slammed himself to a halt at the elevator door, his thumb jamming the button to go down. He was certain nobody had seen him escape. The doors opened for him, letting out an incriminating ding. Fuck, he hoped nobody was nearby to hear it. No time to see if they did, anxiety clutching his insides as he threw himself in and punched the button to close the doors. Only once they were shut and he was speeding down did he relax, now acutely aware of his heavy breathing and heaving chest. Made sense, running down five flights of stairs and ducking and weaving through several offices to shake off possible pursuers would do that to you. In the end, his efforts seemed to have been worth it. Nobody had gotten him. Yet.

Now that he was free to, he took stock of what he had been able to recover. One bag full of at least two terabytes of corporate data and blackmail on public officials. The docket his team had received initially called for roughly ten terabytes along with paper documents and personal articles to use as leverage for future hostages. All for one million dollars, no questions asked. It was a bit of a low cut, but with only a few of them actually doing the work and not being posted muscles, the split shares were decent to warrant taking it. His bag was devoid of most of the required goods, but still had enough for one animal. He hoped. Surely with how the night had gone, Khan wouldn’t be TOO angry at him and would delight in getting something from it all…

Doubt flooded the jaguar’s mind suddenly and he felt a jolt of rage come to him. Fucking Jeryl, this was all that bastard’s fault. If he hadn’t shot that fucking hyena bitch they would be fine. The only damn animal other than them in the whole building and he had to just go play right into the bait and shoot her. They could have easily just fucking taken her as insurance and everything would be fine. Fucking idiot. The feline punched the wall, growling aloud. “Hope he fucking rots, the dumbass.”

His eyes darted up to see his floor approaching. He wasn’t so foolish that he chose the bottom floor. No, he knew that the building was likely surrounded. He would stop halfway down and then travel on foot a few more floors down to shake off any last possible filthy cops. There was a service hatch his team had mapped on the third floor Wasn’t on part of any official blueprint documents, as this office was built upon a much older building. No, it was a secret they had found after weeks of research through municipal records dating back over fifty years. It was almost impossible the authorities knew about it. After that, he would be home free. Within moments, the lift slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Peeking his head out, he cast a cautious glance each way before exiting and tiptoeing forward. 

Being a cat, he had adept night vision and it took only moments for it to adjust so he could see he was...not anywhere close to the floor he was supposed to be on. No, this was the main foyer. The intricate arches coming from pylons holding the ceiling above, the finely polished marble floors that was cut by a rug leading towards the door. The open, circular shaped room with the life-size knight statue in that steady guard pose a mere twenty feet away. This was the main lobby. Instantly his muscles seized up as panic overtook him. Something was very wrong. There was no way...the numbers inside had said that this was his floor. Yet here he was. 

He dare not move an inch, absolutely sure he wasn’t alone. A trickle went down his spine, that familiar uncertainty when you know you are being watched, the fear prey feels when there is a predator but a foot away in the brush or in an alley. Within seconds, he knew damn well there was someone else here. He didn’t know how, but he knew. Slowly, his paw slid to the inside of his jacket, fingers curling around the cold polymer of his sidearm’s grip. His ears and eyes darted every which way as he moved with expert silence along the edge of the room, going towards the door. No police or spotlights outside, giving a glimmer of confidence that perhaps he could escape. 

One step in front of the other. Still nothing. His breath was hitched, practically frozen even though he wasn’t aware of it. Long shadows jumped out at him, playing tricks, making him think he was seeing movement where there was none. His paw was shaking.

Only thirty feet left. 

Twenty. 

Ten. 

Five. 

One. 

He reached the door, heart pounding loud enough in his chest to betray him to anybody that was possibly watching. Yet still nothing happened. Nobody shouted, jumped out, no gunfire. Nothing. It was still. Eerily still, in a manner that an abandoned hospital would be. Nobody but him.

He tried for the handle of the door, moving at a snail’s pace. It jiggled, but was locked. Of course it was. Every bit in his body wanted to groan, to sigh in frustration, but he got the better of himself and was able to stuff it down. Now he had to find a different way out. No use taking the elevator, it seemed to be messed up anyway. His paw released his weapon as he came to the conclusion that this was no trap at all. Just a glitch with the old technology of the office building. It made sense. Relief washed over and he leaned against the wall, setting the bag beside him. 

That was until something caught his peripheral.

Instantly he swung to face the main lobby, paw back on his pistol. He swore to the gods above he saw movement. Not a shadow this time. Actual movement. Coming right from the middle, right at that stat--

His mind cut off as he came to the conclusion that he was indeed in a trap and that he had so willingly cornered himself. A flicker of doubt told him he was going insane, but the next second he was proven right as right before him, the knight statue moved. 

The gentle clink of metal rang through the hall as it lifted its sword from in-front of it, paws on the crossguard wrapping around the grip. It raised the weapon to hip level, the length of the sword fitting an animal of stature similar to the jaguar’s own, if not a bit larger. 

And larger the knight was. He turned to face the cornered feline, the dimmest of red light emitting from the visor situated where the eyes would be. Piercing and unwavering from their target. The knight then hopped down, cracking marble underneath his feet and standing to full, level height. 

He was massive, a good two heads taller than Milo. His shoulders were extremely broad, his body a wall that the armor he wore only further pronounced. He took a step closer, one paw curled around the grip, and the other around the pommel of his sword. Another step, one the feline flinched at. His paw holding his weapon was entirely frozen, betraying his mind, which was screaming at him to unload the magazine on the animal before him. And it very much was an animal, that much he could see. 

The shape was distinct despite the size. If he had to guess, it was a hyena. The helmet had armor covering the ears, but the outline matched the profile. And the tail was sticking out, but the fur was dark and it was hard to fully see the length and shape. And the legs, though just as powerful as the rest of the body, were a tiny bit more stocky, giving the key distinction to the upper chest that those animals had. Within seconds of looking, he was sure that’s what this animal was. Then again, there was armor. 

Speaking of which, he now got a better look at. He realized now that he should have looked more closely when he first saw it. The armor was an unusual mixture of modern TUSK armor and medieval knight. The most modern features came from the underneath. A body-covering insulation fabric that was hard to tell the material of, kevlar pads covering the skirts and crotch area and under armor pieces, acting as leather might have back in those days. The medieval part came from the plates. They looked exactly like steel, but he knew they had to be better than that as evidenced by the obvious scuff marks from gunshots or blunt instruments. His entire body was well covered, with very little gaps. Even his paws and feet had overlapping plates to protect them. The helmet was a classic, with a visor that seemed to lift and sharp edges, and two visor slits at eye level. There was even a red plume atop the head. His shoulder plates covered the entire deltoid and most of the bicep areas and had sword breakers along the outside edge. His chest plate was one solid piece with some shape to it for extra protection and a neck garter with kevlar inlay. The motherfucker even had a scarlet shoulder cape that matched colors with his plume covering his left arm and that half of his chest.

The jaguar was frozen to the spot in a mixture of fear, bewilderment, and the absolute disbelief at what was essentially a TUSK knight heading right for him. Luckily, his instincts kicked in rapidly and he was able to finally pull out his weapon to aim it at the oncoming animal. “You stay the fuck back right now, or I swear to the gods that I will--”

The armored animal tilted its head and a voice came from him. Distinctly male, a bit gruff, and synthesized slightly. Despite this, there was a dangerous, cold edge to it. “Or you will shoot me like you did that innocent animal just above?”

Milo stopped, his throat going dry. Then anger boiled in his chest and his grip on the pistol tightened. “I didn’t fucking shoot her. It wasn’t my fault. Stupid bitch shouldn’t have been in the way.”

The knight kept staring at him, head straightening. Defiance and bravado were always admirable, even if stupid. However, the feline had crossed a line and he knew within a heartbeat when he saw the telltale signs of a shifting stance. 

He got off a single round before the larger animal was upon him with a speed that was entirely unexpected given his size. An armored paw closed around the cat’s wrist, though he made no effort to move the weapon away from his face. Instead, he let the round glance off the helmet, barely a scuff mark coming from it. The jaguar’s eyes widened and his fear mounted, though his struggles to escape were in vain. The knight leaned and hissed at him. “You may have not have done it, but you are the only one here to pay for it.” 

He then pushed the smaller mammal away, taking the gun from his paw with ease. He took his sword and stabbed it into the ground between them, cleaving through it like butter. He then dismantled the pistol completely and tossed it aside. After that, he simply stood and studied the cat. The jaguar staggered to his feet, his back nearly to the wall. His golden orbs darted to the sword between them and to the hulking animal behind it. His lip curled back in disgust in an attempt to hide panic. “So now what, going to beat me and arrest me? Fucking cops, you all care about the law unless it involves you, huh?”

“I am not under the jurisdiction of the Zootopia Police Department,” the knight answered calmly. 

“Then what, you fucking military or some shit? Either fucking way, law is law.”

The knight’s head tilted slightly at this remark, his voice amused when he next spoke. “Ironic thing to say, is it not? No--”

His paw came to rest on the pommel of the sword. “Right now, I AM the law.” 

Realization came to the jaguar once more. No arrest was going to be made tonight, he wasn’t going to a cell but most likely a morgue. He cleared his throat, defiance filling in with resignation. “So just going to fucking execute me, huh? My boss will find out then he’s going to fuck you up and your family.”

“You already have,” the knight said simply, his words as cold as the steel encasing him. 

He paused, then continued, now both paws resting on the pommel. “This is a matter someone of your kind understands: revenge. However, you do bring up a point.”

He stepped back from the sword and gave the other animal a bit of space. “Executing you is rather unsporting and dishonorable. I am sure both of us would much rather prefer even odds, correct?”

The feline blinked, an idea of where this was going. He nodded. 

“Then as a courtesy, I shall give that to you,” the animal announced with a cheery clip in his voice. 

He then strolled away, his footsteps thunderous in the airy foyer. He only went a few feet before stopping at the front desk and reaching behind it to pull up the body of another animal, a cheetah. At first, Milo didn’t recognize him, but it only took a few seconds. He let out a growl of fury as the knight dragged the limp form over. It was the team’s head enforcer, Glaive. He was, or had been, a very skilled and deadly assassin adept at sword and knife-play.. He had his own objectives when they arrived here, so alarm wasn’t raised when he vanished. He did that a lot, so they weren’t worried about him. He was slender, but in no sense a particularly small animal. Seeing him like this made him look much more so. 

“What did you do to him?!”

“I found him sneaking around while your lot was upstairs. I cannot stand cowards that prefer to stab you in the back instead of fight, so I decided to see if he was as spineless as he acts.” 

The knight lifted the animal easily, holding him by the throat. Shallow breaths came from him, which the jaguar was able to pick up. A flicker of hope surged as he realized his compatriot was alive, though it was crushed immediately. 

“I discovered that he did, in fact, have a spine. Shame it was so brittle.” The last part was added with a tinge of seemingly genuine disappointment. 

With a small shake of his head, the knight suddenly jerked his wrist. The cheetah’s neck turned to an awkward angle and a resounding crack filled the hall. The breath ceased and the armored animal tossed the body like a ragdoll towards the other. “A dishonorable death for a dishonorable animal.”

He motioned his paw out towards the body. “As you can see, he is well armed. A katana, several kunai, a dagger, a pistol. Have your pick, though I advise taking the gun, unless you wish to forfeit the challenge. “

The jaguar stared at the dead body, then at the knight. “You’re fucking crazy, man! Fucking nuts, fuck you!”

“...Would you prefer an execution? I can oblige, though I daresay you would much prefer to have a chance to live.” 

The feline glared with toxic daggers at the other animal, his whole body shaking, before finally coming to a decision. He shook his head, gaze stuck on the ground. 

“I didn’t think so. Now, pick a weapon and we may begin.” 

Without a further utterance, Milo reached out and wrenched the katana from the scabbard on the hip of his old colleague. He cast one last look at the cheetah before tearing his eyes away and standing up. The knight, for his part, had returned to stand behind his longsword still embedded in the ground. “Ready?”

The feline almost said yes, but stopped himself. An idea came to him, one that might give him the advantage. He had a sinking suspicion that all this arrogance came from a place of safety. Of course, he felt invincible behind that suit. He was probably nothing without it, likely just a whelp that relied on it and nothing else. He pointed at the armored animal, his tone accusatory. “You said we would have an even fight but you have fucking armor. I have nothing. How is that fair?”

At this, the knight laughed. He was actually laughing! The jaguar’s blood boiled, his teeth gritting. 

“A fair observation!” the animal rumbled. “I was hoping you would make it. As per my honor, I will fight you without it. Does that sound fair to you?”

Once more, a nod. “Take it off, bitch.” 

“Of course, of course,” the larger animal proclaimed, voice dripping amusement. He stepped back a few feet and then went rigid. 

The entire back of the suit opened up in a fashion not unlike futuristic armor suits that might have been seen in movies. The back plate split apart and the helmet lifted forward and the back greaves flipped down. Unlike what the jaguar expected, though, the suit did not enhance the occupant’s size for intimidation purposes. No, the animal that inhabited the suit was just that large. It was with dawning horror that the bluff he was calling may have not been one at all. Out stepped the largest hyena he had ever seen. He was broad, toned, and obviously powerful. In that moment, he was convinced that whatever strength he had used to kill Glaive could have been done even if he wasn’t in the armor. The hyena stepped around, towering over his opponent and coming back to his sword. Underneath the armor, he was wearing nothing but a pair of spandex-like gym shorts that stopped above his knees. His eyes were golden, much like the feline’s own, but inside there was a fire the latter didn’t very much like the look of. His body was scratched and scarred, showing he seemed to get out of his armor often, and he wore a playful but deadly grin. A predator in every sense of the word, and Milo was the prey. 

“Now, we are even. Some ground rules before we begin: you are to use the weapon you have picked and that weapon only. If you cast it aside, I will take that as you wish to go paw-to-paw, and will oblige accordingly. That is the only exception. If you pick up another weapon or try to escape, all promises of mercy and honor are forfeited. These rules apply to me as well. Lastly, this duel is either to the death or until the other yields. Do you understand?”

The feline nodded, stepping back and raising his sword in front of him. His heart was pumping. He was scared, he hadn’t used a sword in forever. He knew that this hyena didn’t have that problem. The odds were not in his favor. 

“Good. Let us begin.”

With that, the hyena effortlessly pulled his sword from the marble floor and gave a few practice flourishes, Finding himself satisfied, he braced his legs calmly and raised his weapon. He brought the flat of the blade to his shoulder in a salute before fully stepping back into his guard stance. He stood that way up until the other animal started moving. Within a second, he switched his guard, lowering his sword to be protecting his outward leg, tip pointed out and toward the ground and flat facing the enemy. Milo saw this, and took note, adopting a middle-level guard, but little else. They then began to slowly circle, taking careful and balanced steps as they did. The jaguar knew basic sword combat, but he wasn’t as practiced as his foe nor was he well-versed in longsword style. As such, when he went to go for a swipe at the hyena’s head, he was caught off-guard by how fast his enemy switched his guard to another style and was basically able to deflect the blade off both the fuller and edge of his own and come up underneath the jaguar’s side, right under his guard. Rather than follow up with a retaliating swipe, the hyena was in the perfect position to get the other’s sword hand in an arm bar. From there he jammed his pommel into the feline’s nose. Hard enough to daze, but not to break. Water welled up in Milo’s eyes and he staggered back, clutching at his face. It was then he was punished for dropping his guard and received a thin swipe along the thigh. 

Sharp pain flashed up his leg and he felt hot liquid coat his pants, along with the oncoming scent of copper. He looked down briefly. It wasn’t deep or in a vital spot, though very close. He knew it was intentional. A warning. He growled and glared at the hyena, who was standing in guard and waiting, ears perked and eyes alert. Once again, the cat followed suit and both animals resumed circling each other. 

This time it was the knight that made the first move. He went for a strike from low to high at a diagonal angle from the feline’s center. Milo was ready, bringing his sword to intercept, but the hyena seemed to want that and it wasn’t until the weapons connected that the jaguar realised this. His poor reaction time to the retaliation earned him another swipe, this time on the bicep, though it was slightly deeper this time. To his credit, however, he managed to just growl and keep his eyes and sword up. The circling resumed, though lasted barely a few seconds before Milo swung again. The reply from the hyena was swift, this time being a jab that pierced the shoulder. The jaguar darted back, trying to gain some distance to recover. He wasn’t pursued, the knight instead staying put and emitting a huff of amusement from his nose. He lifted the tip of his sword as if inciting the feline to continue. And so he did, letting out a snarl and finally just rushing the other. He was outmatched and he wasn’t going to be played with like a toy. He was going to cause as much damage as he could before he went down. 

His attack, though stupid, was almost successful. 

For all his skill, the hyena did not expect to fully rushed like that, especially from someone that was a professional criminal and not some street thug. His shock recovered quickly and he met the first swipe easily, parrying the blow to the side. However, he was unable to follow up with another attack as the cat was just as quick to come back. Using the advantage of having a lighter and quicker weapon, Milo was able to press his advance on the other animal. His swings came close and quick, but all were blocked or parried or deflected off the crossguard as soon as they connected. It was desperate and he knew he couldn’t keep it up forever, that he would end up succumbing to exhaustion and that his enemy would regain the upper hand and he would be too tired to defend himself. Right now, however, he was too angry to care and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he scored a hit. Much to his own surprise, he eventually did. In one of his returning swipes from being parried, he had gotten his blade caught between the crossguard and edge of the other’s. Seeing an opportunity, he jammed his sword forward right as the other animal was attempting to redirect it. For a brief moment, he felt the immense strength he had been fighting against for the past minute slacken for no apparent reason and his tip drove home into the deltoid. 

The knight staggered briefly before reacting by pushing the blade out with his sword edge and striking the jaguar with the hilt in the forehead, leaving a small gash. Blood filled over one of Milo’s eyes and both mammals were forced back away from each other. Once he had recovered and wiped some of the blood away, Milo’s glare returned to the other combatant. Gone was the playful, arrogant air the hyena had adopted before. His smile was replaced with a straight line, his eyes cold and determined. That was to be expected. He probably didn’t think he would get hit, the cat mused with a sense of smugness. However, what did catch his eye was the fatigue that had onset so rapidly. It was obviously unusual for the hyena to be that worn out given how little he had actually done. He wasn’t out of shape, that was obvious. His wound was superficial at best, so there was no reason for him to be sweating so much. 

The thought passed him quickly as the anger of having blood leak into his eye came back. Wiping it away one more time, he rushed again, this time with more fervor. If he took advantage of the fatigue, he just might win. With possible victory in sight, adrenaline filled his veins and he went full force. 

Forced to once more be defensive, the knight focused solely on blocking, losing ground in the process and being staggered almost to his knees. The jaguar’s observations had been keen, and his call to be aggressive moreso. The larger mammal was slower, his defense becoming more poor and more hits getting in. It was something, but it wasn’t enough. None of them cut deep or hit anywhere vital and Milo could feel adrenaline wearing off and his patience going with it. Pushing through with the last bit of effort he could and attempting to break the animal’s guard, the jaguar swung at the neck with as much speed and force as he could. 

The hit was just about to strike when they hyena’s sword just came to block it, though the momentum was enough to push the flat against his throat and just slide the edge along skin. Both animals strained with effort to overpower the other. For a fleeting moment, Milo thought he would make it, that he just might win. 

Unfortunately, it was not the case. 

The knight, eyes not wavering for even a second off the feline’s, suddenly pushed and twisted the opposing blade away from his neck. Using a lightning-fast flourish, he was able to push the sword away and jam the tip into the ground. Unbalanced and caught by surprise, the feline was unable to react to the paw striking at his chest like a sledgehammer and knocking the wind out of him, causing him to fall down to his knees and let out a wheeze of air. The knight, panting and swaying as he got to his feet, pulled his sword up to jab the tip right at the other mammal’s throat and lift his chin up so their eyes met. He pressed the tip in ever so slightly when Milo tried to lean away. 

“You are defeated. Yield, and I may spare you. From death, at the least.”

Milo glared up at him. He had a chance to still live, though he knew he wouldn’t get away. And this animal wasn’t a cop and didn’t seem to follow any rules, meaning he likely wouldn’t care to follow ones for prisoners either. He wasn’t sure what fate scared him more, death or whatever torture awaited him. Yet, perhaps, the tiniest glint of hope filled him. His eyes darted quickly to the pistol laying on Glaive’s body. If he just pushed the sword tip away, pushed the hyena back, he could leap for it. In the state his opponent was, seemingly getting weaker by the second, he might just manage it. Like everything else in the past ten minutes, it was desperate but it was his last chance. Coming to a decision, he went for it. 

His paw slapped at the blade, causing the already unsteady hyena to stumble away and giving Milo just the opening he needed to grab the weapon. With the swiftness any animal would have in a life or death situation, he scrambled and yanked the gun from its holster. Once in paw, he wrenched around to nail his foe before he could react. 

This time he didn’t get the chance to get a shot off. Instead of a round flying through the air, there was a blade and half of an arm immediately accompanying it. 

The entire left side of the jaguar’s body went numb and warm within a fraction of a second and a daze overcame him. Confusion muddled his brain as he tried to piece together what happened. He swore he shot, that his arm was lifted and ready. He blinked and stared but found, much to his dismay, that instead of an arm there was just a bloody stump. His right arm went to reach for it, panic starting to set in, but he was denied that right as at that moment he was struck in the head by a sword pommel once more. His vision went blurry and he crumpled forward to the ground. Feeling his strength ebb by the second and his dread increase, he made one last ditch effort to escape. Using his good arm, he began to drag himself away. Panic was at peak, with him trying his best to get as much ground as he could. He could hear thunderous steps behind him, though they were unsteady and unsure. He groaned out, nearly crying, as he felt a paw clutch around the scruff of his neck and lift him up. “Please, please! I yield! I’m sorry!”

He got no response, instead being dragged over to one of the simple, stone benches near the door. He struggled feebly to escape, to find some purchase and get away, but was unable to do more other than stumble to his feet. Within a matter of seconds, he found himself in front of the bench and having his legs kicked out from behind him. With a loud thump and another groan, he was slammed down onto the hard surface with his head hanging off one edge and his body laying across it. His panic resurged fully as he came to an understanding. He attempted to stand up, but found himself being slammed back down again. A choked sob left him as he turned his head to look up at the other mammal, hoping to find mercy. “Please….Please...”

He found nothing but a cold expression, even if it was a lot more pale and worn out than even a minute ago. There was determination, satisfaction, and the unfeeling aura that a machine might give. Anything but the mercy Milo sought. The knight scowled at the pitiful display and slowly raised his sword. The jaguar weakly raised a paw as if doing so might stop it, his breaths coming out hard and fast. His wailing cry was cut off as the hyena let out a grunt and did little more than drop his sword. The arm fell and the whole body went limp, the decapitated head falling on the tile with a soft thud. Taking a second to study his handiwork, the mammal then lazily kicked the body over, though the action made him stumble. Using his sword as a crutch, he regained his balance, though he was still unsteady. Had to get back to the suit. 

Turning around, he stumbled towards the armor still standing tall and proud where he left it. His skin felt hot, sweat coated him all over, he could hear blood rushing in his ears, his muscles getting weaker. He had toyed too much with his prey and now his body was making him pay the price. 

By the time he had reached his armor, he was almost crawling on the floor. It took every last bit of effort to pull himself up enough to step into it. Once he did, it immediately closed around him, sealing him away from the hostile outside world he just endured. The darkness inside quickly subsided as the systems came online and he felt the life-support return. His interface popped up before his eyes, giving him a detailed and quick rundown of diagnostics before blaring up an alert that his body temperature was at critical. He ignored it, letting the capillary tubes administer the stabilizing agents to his bloodstream. Within a matter of seconds, his strength came back to full and his heart rate levelled out. He took a moment to savor the relief before he was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. He turned to find a group of animals coming through the elevator doors. The group was led by a striped hare in a tailored suit, closely flanked by an arctic fox and a scruffy raccoon, both of which were taller than the hare. The animals glanced around at the scene before them, then back at the armored mammal, not apparently surprised. 

“Did you have to make a mess? We would have preferred them alive.” the striped rabbit asked with the slightest hint of irritability in his voice. 

“They gave me no choice, not after what they did to Salina,” he replied curtly.

The arctic fox then stepped up, putting her paw up on the armored mammal’s hip and speaking in a tone a mother might to her kit. “She’s okay. Grazing shot, the paramedics are bringing her down now. She’s tough, you know that. We’ll take care of her. You know we will.”

At this, the hyena let out a sigh and finally gave a nod, putting his paw atop of hers. His voice was much softer now. “Of course. I am sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” the hare intervened, bringing all of their attention back to the matter at hand. “However, we still have a case to wrap up and I need your help.”

He made a quick nod at the bodies. “Clean those up, please. Hand them over to the pathologists to see if they can find anything worth looking at. Then I want you to join us.” 

“Understood, Master Savage.”

“Good,” the hare affirmed, looking over at the raccoon. “Lixo, I want you with me. We have a few alive ones we need to make talk and I am sure you have been itching to do something today.”

“It would be my pleasure,” the procyonid grinned sadistically, the entourage passing the armored animal by and out the front door.

He was just about to move when he heard the elevator doors ding and see the paramedics and their stretch exit out. They slowed as they came by him and the male hyena felt his heart skip as he looked down at the face of another hyena, this one female. She stared up at him calmly, though her brow was slightly furrowed and lips a bit pursed as she did. After a moment of silence and looking at the bodies, she shook her head. “You know, I can handle myself, my dear Knight.”

He exhaled a held breath and rested his paw atop her chest, which she took. “I know, my dove, but you also know I cannot let them escape judgement.”

Her brow arched, making him shift his feet nervously. Her words were a tad stiff. “Revenge, you mean?”

A moment of silence, the armored mammal bowing his head. “Yes. I thought I had lost you.”

Her paw came up to rest on his helmet, right above his cheek. “My love...I am okay. Even if I wasn’t, you needn’t be so brutal about it. Trust Jack and them to make it right. They will pay fairly, but I would much prefer you don’t kill them like this. Please.” 

She lifted his chin to look into his visors. “For me?”

Without hesitation, he nodded. “Always, my dove.” 

“Good,” she smiled up at him, though winced once she tried to lower her arm. All seemed well and she was about to ask to be moved along before she stopped again to stare at him. Heartbeats of silence passed by before she spoke. “...You got out of the suit, didn’t you?”

This time, he didn’t meet her eyes. She let out a sigh of disappointment, but kept her tone soft nonetheless. “You can’t keep doing this, my love. One day, you might not be able to get back in it in time and then you’ll die and then what? What if nobody is there to help you? You don’t get to pretend it is okay to put yourself at risk but not me. That is unfair to me, and to you.” 

He still kept his gaze away, shame crawling down his spine. “Knight, please look at me.” 

He did so, her eyes now defiant and hard set like he was used to any time she was determined or stubborn. But with it there was a hint of pleading, of worry, and it was obvious in her voice. “Promise me you won’t. Not again. I don’t care how much honor or whatever else screams at you to do it, don’t. You aren’t invincible. Please.”

This time there was hesitance, but her orbs bore into him and as if by some force on their own, bent him down to it. A final nod and his forehead gently pressing against hers, he agreed. “Of course, my Lady.”

The matter settled, he lifted himself up, though she stopped him to plant a small kiss to his helmet. “I’ll see you tonight, okay? Stay safe.”

“You too,” he murmured, finally letting the paramedics wheel her off and leaving him alone in the quiet hall. 

She had been right, he admitted as he looked down at the bodies. He wasn’t invincible. With all his skill, his strength, his armor, or his forethought, he wasn’t invincible. He had his weaknesses, the illness being one..,the others being her. And the other animals he worked with and cared for. They were his family, his only life that he had. His only reason he did what he did other than being forced to. They were his vulnerabilities, but they were also his power. Physically, he wasn’t invincible. Quite the contrary, he remarked with a chide to himself, but regardless he had never failed. Never wavered, never gave in, and never broke. Tonight, however, he had put that at risk like a damned idiot. It was a mistake he couldn’t afford to make.

For them, he had always been there. He had always been their wall. He had told himself he had to be. He knew he had to be. He couldn’t be that if he repeated the same mistakes he just did. No, he had to be there. 

For them he was invincible.

And for them, he always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback for me and all that good stuff, helps me get better and motivates me. Sorry I haven't written in awhile, either. Life has changed a lot and I lost the bug for the while. Hopefully this sparks it back up!


End file.
